Witness
by RuneScapian
Summary: Some say fate is woven together like a cloth. So that one's destiny intertwines with many others. Tangled/Brave/HTTYD crossover fanfic. Takes place in all three storylines, the kingdom being Dun'broch with Berk as a village. When all their paths cross, different fates are decided and relationships are put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

Witness

Prologue

_This is the story of how I died._

_But don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine – this is the story of three others, named Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup._

_And it starts with the sun._

_Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and the injured._

_A hop, skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom, ruled by a beloved King and Queen, Fergus and Elinor. This was Dun'Broch. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. With fishing, hiking and a charming view of the sunsets._

_One sunset, after a woman named Mother Gothel made herself young - creepy, right? – a dragon came and tore the magic flower from the ground. To be more specific, this was a Night Fury dragon, the fastest, most dangerous dragon known to Dun'Broch. As it flew away in order to miss a hit, the flower dropped and a young couple in the village found it. The woman, heavily pregnant,found the flower, dipped it in water and drank from it. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl. In celebration they raised a lantern, as thanks to the mysterious dragon. _

_For that one moment, everything was perfect. Until that moment ended._

_Mother Gothel broke into the child's home stole the child and just like that gone. Deep within a forest, in a hidden tower, she raised the child as her own._

_Some say our destiny is tied to the land._

_As much a part of us, as we are of it._

_Others say fate is woven together like a cloth. So that one's destiny intertwines with many others._

* * *

Witness

Chapter One

_Brave_

"Where are you?" Elinor cooed to her daughter, who was playing hide-and-seek. She crouched her back slightly, looking for the small, hyperactive princess. "Come out! Come out! Come on out!" She called out to her daughter, knowing Merida wouldn't dare reveal her secret hiding place to her mother. "I'm coming to get you," She threatened, jokingly.

Beneath a table, young Merida giggled to herself. Elinor smiled, "Where are you, you little rascal! I'm coming to get you!" She dipped her head beneath the table to reveal an empty space, she caught the eye of a friend of hers, Rebecca. Rebecca smiled sadly at her.

Rebecca had lost her daughter, Rapunzel, around seven years ago after an old woman kidnapped her. Rebecca had had a difficult pregnancy, it looked at one point as though neither she or the baby would survive, but a dragon dropped a glowing flower which healed Rebecca. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl, with beautiful golden hair. Dun'Broch saw it as a miracle and watched as Rebecca raised a lantern with her husband – Robert. Unfortunately, that very night Rapunzel was taken from them. The only thing left behind in her crib was a lock of brown hair.

Elinor got up and offered a warm smile to Rebecca again, she'd since come out to trips like long ones in the forest along with Fergus, Stoick and Elinor, as a hope of finding another flower, her daughter or perhaps even the dragon who saved her life. On her lap sat a bouncing baby boy, Hiccup, whose Mother had been killed a few months ago by a dragon. He was Stoick's son, who as off doing something with Fergus and Robert at the moment.

Behind her, Elinor heard a giggle she turned around to find her daughter, with messy red hair like always, running off somewhere again. Elinor grabbed her sides and placed her on her lap. Merida continued to giggle – her laughter was the sweetest sound Elinor had ever heard from anyone – and Elinor pretended to eat her like she was a bear. "I'm going to eat you!" She kept making munching noises.

Behind her, she heard someone place something on the table. She looked to see a round-faced Fergus with long, ginger hair, behind him Stoick the Vast, one of the Kingdom's best guards, and next to him stood Robert, who was the only one of the three to have brown, wavy hair. "Fergus!" She cried as she saw what he had done. "No weapons on the table!" She scolded, just as her daughter got off her lap.

"Can I shoot an arrow?" She began her long trail of questions, "Can I? Can I? Can I?" She continued, excitedly talking as fast as she could. "Can I please? Can I?" She'd grabbed Fergus's bow off of the table, holding it as best as she could and fell to the floor with a thump and giggled.

"Why not," Fergus crouched down to his daughter's level, "With your very own?" He brought out a hand-crafted bow and gestured it to her daughter, who beamed a smile. "Happy Birthday my wee darlin'!"

"Happy Birthday, Merida." Stoick said over Fergus's shoulder, he scooped up his son, Hiccup, from Rebecca's arms. He watched as Merida missed the bullseye and the arrow went to the woods, Hiccup gurgled, he hadn't learnt to talk properly yet and Stoick let him run after Merida, Hiccup was the only child he knew who could walk, but not talk. His son annoyed him at times, being very strange. When he was hiccup's age, he was already killing dragons, let alone talking.

In the woods, Merida searched for the arrow, aware of Hiccup's presence. She searched frantically, looking at all the trees. Then a noise came from nearby, causing a crow to fly off. Behind her, Hiccup also heard the noise, he saw a woman too, who hadn't noticed them, walking through the forest. Unable to talk, he couldn't tell Merida, then he saw her gazing at something.

Merida recognised it as a wisp, she recognised it from stories her Mother had told her about, it floated in the air and it's arms summoned her to follow it. "Follow me, Hiccup! It's a will o' the wisp!" She whispered the last part to herself. She ran after it, unaware of the growling around her. "They are real!" She whispered to herself again. She and Hiccup followed the long trail of them, to a large rocky wall, with vines draping downwards on it. She could just about see some light peaking through them, when voices came from nearby. "Merida!" "Hiccup!"

The two children exchanged a glance and ran back to their parents. While Hiccup was scooted up by Stoick immediately, Merida excitedly told her parents: "We saw a wisp!" her father exchanged a glance with Stoick, neither of them believed in magic. It was an old witch's tale, no pun intended.

"A wisp!" Elinor excitedly repeated back to her daughter's gleaming eyes. "You know, some say that will o' the wisps lead you to your fate." Merida's jaw became slightly ajar, her fate? What was behind those vines? She'd have to take another look!

Fergus laughed. "Or an arrow!" He joked to Stoick who joined his laughter. "Come on let's be off." He headed towards the horses nearby.

"Before we see a dancing dragon!" Stoick joked too, following him and placing Hiccup in Rebecca's arms to get his horse ready.

Elinor sighed, scooping Merida up and began saying how Fergus didn't believe in magic. "Well he should." Merida had replied. "Because it's true." A loud scream then pierced the air. Stoick and Fergus turned around to see a Monstrous Nightmare stand about two foot away from Merida and Elinor, who ran towards the horses. They headed towards the monster, aiming to kill it while Merida, Elinor, Rebecca, Hiccup and Robert (who didn't try to kill the dragon like the others as he didn't want to hurt the beasts who saved his wife and child's life).

_Some say our destiny is tied to the land._

_As much a part of us, as we are of it._

_Others say fate is woven together like a cloth. So that one's destiny intertwines with many others._

* * *

**A/N: At the beginning of each chapter will appear a title of one of the films, depending on which it is mostly based around, the first chapter mostly being around the characters from Brave. I hope you like this so far. Next chapter will have the characters as their designated ages. I promise! All three films will feature next chapter, starting with tangled, then brave, then HTTYD.**

**Please note that this won't stay in the Brave/HTTYD crossover archive for long and may switch from brave/httyd to brave/tangled. As this is a three-way crossover I'll keep changing the archives it's in. It will stay in the Brave fanfiction one though as a main. So it may be useful to subscribe/favourite so you know when it is updated.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Witness

Chapter Two

_Tangled_

Rapunzel sighed, kicking her legs in sync as she sat upon her balcony, Pascal gazing at her. Rapunzel was pretending she could feel the grass under her feet, as she was eighteen, but had never been outside her tower. Her tower situated in the middle of nowhere, Rapunzel could leave and explore the whole world.

She could find out everything. Like what the floating lights were that she saw every year on her birthday, what those creatures were that flew across the sky and those blue things she once saw. It had been a brief time when she was younger.

Her Mother had left to get some water from nearby and Rapunzel had been staring out her window again. Out of nowhere she saw blue floating things appear, leading up to her tower. Later on she'd asked Mother who jumped, but after understanding nobody saw Rapunzel, responded that they were mere flying creatures. The way she reacted after Rapunzel had told her still made Rapunzel question if Mother had told her the truth.

Rapunzel sighed, what was the truth? Her eighteenth birthday was tomorrow - surely Mother would let her go out this time? Just this once? So she could get answers? Today was a very big day, she was finally going to ask her Mother those questions, especially about going outside. Even accompanied by Mother at all times, so nobody would kidnap her and use her for her hair. Her magic hair that could heal injuries and make people younger - which she did with Mother more often than never.

She drew her legs from the window when she saw Mother emerging from the cave, Mother wouldn't be happy she'd been sat on her window ledge - not knowing that that very day she'd spark on an adventure with three others, one of whom she'd fall in love with, and discover the truth about everything. Including her true life. With that one simple sigh, came a wish. To discover the truth and discover it - she would.

"This is a very big day Pascal." Rapunzel climbed up her fireplace and sat beside it, putting away her paints that she'd used to paint her latest mural. Her chameleon climbed onto her hand giving her a look of confusion. She giggled, "I'm finally gonna do it," Pascal climbed up to her shoulders as she looked upwards, as though the lanterns were calling her, "I'm gonna ask her!"

"Rapunzel!"

* * *

_Brave_

"Yah!" Merida called out as she scrambled on to her horse, Angus, who neighed back to her and rode through the Kingdom of Dun'Broch, the kingdom was preparing flags, music, outfits for tomorrow was the birthday of the girl who went missing what was it? Twenty years ago now? Merida had been born two years later – she just didn't care about the girl, she didn't care about anyone. The only reason the kingdom as celebrating was because that day was the day a dragon mad epeace with members of the kingdom – though not all of them believe it.

Merida didn't care about dragons either. As she was the princess, she wasn't allowed to take any part with dragons, not the killing, not the training. Every time there was an attack, she'd be forced to hide away in the castle. Though, it didn't bother Merida - it meant her princess lessons were cancelled if Dragons attacked, but today was one of the few days that came around when she could be whatever she wanted to be. No princess lessons. No Kingdom schedules. A day she could change her fate.

She rode Angus out of the walls of Dun'Broch, the Glen calling her name as the wind whispered: Merida. She got an arrow and unhooked the bow from around her body and started shooting arrows into targets she'd set up in the forest. Hitting them each time, sometimes right through arrows, but this happened only every so often. Last week was her example, she'd discovered she'd be forced into a marriage with one of the Lord's sons, at the ceremony where they were introduced – wee Dingwall, wee Macintosh and wee MacGuffin, she learnt that only the first born of each of the great leaders could take part. As she was the first born of Fergus, she took part. She decided archery was the competition and hit the bullseye three times. Her mother had shouted at her, and invited the Lords to stay for a week for Merida to turn around on the idea. The week ended tomorrow. Her decision was final – she did not want to marry them.

That's why she made the most of days she could get out of the castle, get out of Dun'broch. Wherever she went, she could be herself. Not Princess Merida of Dun'brcoh soon to be married to one of the Lord's sons. She could be Merida. That was it and that was how she liked it.

She sighed as she carved an engraving on her bow, as her horse rolled around next to her. Archery was another thing she liked, but according to her Mother she was a Princess, a Lady, who should not be doing activities such as Archery, all Merida could say was, 'Who cares?' She'd been doing archery since she was little, she briefly remembered her birthday when her Father handed out a bow to her, Merida frowned. Why could her Father understand her, but not her Mother?

All of a sudden, Angus stood up and growled. "Angus?" Merida asked hesitantly, "What is it?" She asked, looking around. In the forest nearby she heard someone call something, a name, an activity. Rider. She also heard a horse's neigh, not Angus. Another horse. It sounded like one of the palaces horses. "Angus, we have to get out of here." She partially told herself, mounting Angus. Just because she didn't want to be a princess, that didn't mean she was a tomboy or that she had no fear. Brave, yes, but nobody looked for danger.

She waited awhile and no noise came, except the sound of fire-breathing overhead. She looked up, Dragons. Lots of them, heading for Dun'Broch, luckily none of them could see her, in the darkness overshadowing now, caused by the smoke and that Winter was coming up. Merida had to get out of here. Fast.

Angus saw them too and ran, just as a purple flame headed towards them after what sounded like a dragon aimed for them, Angus ran through the forest. Merida kept her head down, trying to stay aware, but terrified all the same time.

Merida heard a girl scream, she looked up and saw a blonde girl, look at Angus and look backwards and carry on running, _what?_ Merida stayed ducked on her horse again, as Angus continued downwards, not following the mysterious girl.

Angus came to a sudden stop after about thirty seconds, and Merida got thrown off Angus, her dress designed by her Mother getting covered in mud and ripping. She cried in pain and looked up at her horse, who looked more terrified than she had been only a few seconds ago. "Angus!" She cried out, her voice sounding weak from her crying. Angus neighed and stayed a safe distance from her. I was only then she realised they were in the middle of a Stonehenge, which Merida had never seen before.

She looked back to her horse in confusion, who looked to the side of her, it was then she heard a tiny high-pitch noise. Calling her name. Merida gasped, she'd only seen a will' o the wisp once, she recognised it. A dream or a distant memory. As she got closer and went to touch it, it vanished and revealed a trail of the blue wisps, all calling her to follow them. The legend was they lead you to your fate, as Merida knew the dragons were long gone in Dun'Broch and she was safer in the forest, she knew. She had to follow them. She needed to.

She looked back to where Angus should've been, but her horse was gone. _Maybe he wants to hide from the dragons, _Merida knew Angus had a history of dragons attacking the barn and actually killing his mother, Merida shrugged and followed the wisps. They'd take her to where she needed to go. They'd lead her to her destiny.

She followed them round a corner, not recognising the part of the woods she was in. Missing a footstep in some mud, a footstep of an old woman. A woman on her way to get some paints. For a girl whom she'd never let leave a tower. Merida missed an important clue as the wisps lead her to a wall of vines. "Why would the wisps lead me here?" She said aloud, looking around and touching one of the vines. It showed no wall behind it, so Merida proceeded beyond the wall of vines.

She took a look around the cave it had lead her to, a dark, cold cave where the breeze seemed to gather. She placed her feet, one in front of the other, which lead her to the large opening in the middle of the forest, completely bare, with a waterfall in the corner and the sun gazing upon it. Though, Merida was staring at the large tower stood in the middle of the canyon opening, she walked up to it, maybe someone was in it who could help her change her fate.

As she reached it, she realised it was taller than she first realised, so she got two of her arrows, wrapping her hands around them tightly and began to climb the wall of the tower. When she reached a window, she pushed it open gently, not wanting to fall backwards, or forwards on her face for that matter, she was still aching after Angus threw her. She stepped into the tower, not seeing the Blonde girl, with her hand clasped tightly over a thief named Flynn Rider's mouth, holding a frying pan in her other hand. She barely had time to call out for someone, when she saw something dark out of the corner of her eye that hit her.

* * *

_How To Train Your Dragon_

Hiccup exhaled slowly, going over the events that had taken place over the last hour or so. He remembered waking up to find his Dad had returned to Berk, swearing he'd find the Dragon's nest before the 9-month long winter. That and he'd found out that day he was going to kill a dragon. In front of the entire village. Tomorrow. To celebrate a dragon being nice, which made zero sense.

Also, as he was a friend of hers, he'd been sent out to find Merida, who he hadn't talked to for five years after they just drifted apart really.

Like Merida even wanted to be found, she was always heading off somewhere. Hiccup would rather stay in Berk, trying to get Astrid's attention, he'd had a crush on her for a while now and she was much more bearable than Merida.

Hiccup had a stick which he'd dipped in black ink before he left, holding a map he again crossed out another spot where Merida could be, he'd trailed the forest now looking for her, for all he knew she'd gone back home. He sighed, angrily crossing out his map and closing the book. "Oh the gods hate me." He muttered, stepping over stones and folding his book in a bag he had over his shoulder. Containing fish. "Some people lose their knife or thief mug. Not me." He groaned, kicking a pebble on the ground. "I manage to lose an entire person." Technically, he hadn't lost Merida, she'd gotten lost. If he returned without her and she still lost, he'd be the one with the blame.

He sighed, noticing the opening. The opening to the cove. The cove where he hid his Dragon, Toothless. A Night Fury. Hiccup had to kill a dragon tomorrow and from then on he'd be expected to kill a dragon every time they attacked, two weeks ago, this would have been great. He'd have celebrated at the chance. Hiccup frowned, heading into the cove. He sighed, climbing down the rocky landscape, "We're leaving!" Hiccup announced, swinging his bag of fish and what held his notebook against a rock. "Let's pack up." He said, sarcastically. "Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, he sighed, looking around for toothless. "Forever." He added, opening the bag to get out some fish for Toothless, "Oh man." He muttered to himself, getting out his notebook and standing up.

As he did so, Astrid, the girl who hated him for being so good at training with Dragons, sat on the rock sharpening her axe. "Ah!" He recoiled, almost falling backwards. "What the...?" She must have followed him there, of course she had. She'd been furious at him in the ring this morning when it was announced he'd be the one to kill the dragon, not her. "What are you doing here?" he asked, nervously looking around to check toothless hadn't been killed yet.

"I want to know what's going on." She told him, simply dropping the stone she'd been using to the ground. She banged the end of her axe against the rock, standing up and walking towards him. "No one just gets as good as you do." She started, "Especially you." Hiccup walked backwards, in hope he'd be able to lure her out of the secret cover he'd found. "Start talking!" She demanded."Are you training with someone?"

Hiccup didn't look at her when he answered, "Training?" Hiccup said in the middle of all the 'ums' and 'ers' he'd been stalling with.

"It better not involve this." She picked him up by the outfit he designed which attached to the roped he'd used while designing Toothless's tail. Why couldn't this be Merida? She didn't even care about Dragons, well when she was younger anyway. All she cared about was archery. Astrid's life was being the best at everything.

"I know this looks really bad, I'm supposed to be looking for the princess," He trailed off, "But you see this..." He was about to say _has a really good explanation,_ when a sound caused birds to fly in the air, Astrid saw a dragon fly over, which meant some were already in Berk attacking there. Unfortunately, she wasn't there to join the party.

She dragged Hiccup to the ground to shut him up, which hurt Hiccup more than he could say. Astrid then saw a shadow, the other side of the cove and headed towards it, scrunching her eyes to tell what it was. "You're right. You're right. You're right." Hiccup stammered, seeing Toothless and standing up in front of her, trying to get her to walk away. Just walk away. That was all he wanted.

"I'm through with the lies." He lied. "I've been making outfits." Gods, what would his dad respond? "So you got me, it's time everyone knew." He grabbed her hand, and placed it over his chest, trying to get her to grab his harness again. He also tried his hardest not to blush. "Drag me back, go ahead." He told her. "Here we go."

She tried to look around him and bent his hand backwards, forcing Hiccup to fall to the floor with pain. "Ow!" he rubbed his wrist. "Why would you do that?" He asked her, standing up again.

"That's for the lies," She told him, kicking him back to the floor, Hiccup briefly caught a glimpse of toothless staring at them, he could only pray Astrid didn't see him. "And that's-" She dropped her axe on his crotch, Hiccup bit his lip to stop from crying out in pain. "-For everything else."

Toothless saw and growled, Hiccup muttered; "Oh, man." More about the pain she'd just put him through than anything else. He saw her walk to where Toothless's growl came from.

Hiccup had only just managed to stand up, when Astrid gasped and forced him back to the floor. "Get down!" She told him, as she dragged him to the floor.

Hiccup closed his eyes in worry, he had to tell someone sooner or later. He guessed he'd hoped the actual answer would be never. "Run! Run!" Astrid rolled off of him, standing up and threatening toothless with her axe.

Hiccup saw Toothless jump for Astrid, he quickly got hold of her axe and pushed it to the side before Toothless could do the same with Astrid's body. "No!" He scolded toothless. "It's OK! It's okay." She held out a hand to Astrid and a hand to Toothless, who continued to growl at Astrid. "She's a friend." He told Toothless. "You just scared him," he told Astrid, stroking Toothless's nose.

"I scared him!" Astrid shouted. "Who is him?" She asked Hiccup. Hiccup introduced the dragon as toothless, and Astrid ran off into the forest,, screaming. She ran across a pathway and saw a large angry horse, she saw a flash of ginger behind the horse, but remembered Hiccup's Dragon and carried on running.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow, long chapter. I hope you liked it, sorry the Tangled part was shorter than Brave and HTTYD parts. I'm also trying to make this story unpredictable as best as I can and as it mainly centres around the events of Tangled, with elements of Brave and HTTYD, that's why some parts of the story are cut out, or skipped. Hiccup hasn't met up with Rapunzel and friends yet, just wanted to make that clear.  
Thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys! Updates weekly!**


	3. Chapter 3

Witness

Chapter Three

_Tangled_

"Ouch." Was all Flynn could comment after Rapunzel hit the red-haired girl with her frying pan. She'd never seen anyone with orange hair, or heard of people with orange hair. The girl had curlier hair than Mother, unlike Flynn or had wavy hair, like Rapunzel. Carefully she followed the motions to turn the girl around which she had taken with Flynn, turn her head to the side and flick her hair out of her face.

Flynn gulped, recognising her as Dun'Broch's princess, he thought it may have been her before, but now Blondie had just confirmed his thoughts. "Where will you put her?" Flynn asked Blondie, she still hadn't told him her name.

Rapunzel looked at Pascal who squeaked an idea to her, she looked back at Flynn and raised her Frying pan once more.

* * *

_How To Train Your Dragon_

Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back and flew after Astrid, though he knew when he found himself hiding from some guards calling for the thief "Flynn Rider" Astrid had run off. Hiccup sighed, he knew she didn't know the forest after Raven Point which is why she couldn't find him before.

Hiccup shushed Toothless who was growling at a white mare who was just opposite the trees, the mare, who acted more like a hound, however heard Hiccup. He looked through the gaps of the trees and Hiccup started to move away.

The horse then looked to his side as another mare, this time brown and white appeared. Hiccup recognised it as Merida's horse, Angus. Where was Merida then?

Hiccup watched as the two horses analysed each other and neighed at each other before running off. Hiccup shook his head in disbelief. He looked up and saw a flock of bluebirds quickly fly into the sky, maybe Merida had aimed an arrow at them.

All thoughts of Astrid lost, Hiccup descended further into the unknown.

* * *

"Ah!" Was the noise Flynn heard when he woke up, he looked around the room, Blondie was gone again, but sitting next to him on the cramped chair was none other than Dun'Broch's princess. Merida. "Yer tha' thief." Merida commented, recognising him as Flynn Rider, the wanted theif of Dun'Broch

"Yer the princess." Flynn replied, mocking her accent. There were different villages in Dun'Broch and as Flynn, or Eugene as he was then, grew up in an orphanage he was surrounded by people with a variety of weak and strong accents. He didn't have a strong accent because of this.

Merida knocked her hip against him as they were tied up, but this caused them to fall to the floor with the chair. "I hate you." Flynn mumbled to her, rolling his eyes.

"Is this..." Merida paused following the long trail, "Hair?"

"Blondie knocked us out and tied us up. With her hair." Flynn told Merida, where was Blondie anyway?

"My name is Rapunzel!" She stepped out of the shadows once more, Merida looked sideways at Flynn, why had Rapunzel tied them up? Why had she knocked them out? Next Merida studied her hair, abnormally long. It was quite strong too, being the thing that was tying Flynn and Merida up.

"Gesundheit." Flynn, still being crushed by Merida replied to Rapunzel. "Now can you please move us."

Rapunzel didn't hear as she was climbing up her fireplace, she moved the curtain covering her painting. "Look this way." Rapunzel told them pulling her hair, this caused the chair to tip so Merida and Flynn were now facing the floor. As Merida was on the left, her view of Rapunzel was blocked.

Merida knew the hair tying her to the thief was loose and she tried to wiggle free. "Do you know what these are?" She heard Rapunzel ask Flynn, while she desperately tried to duck under the first few strands of hair. 'You mean the lantern thing they do for that girl?' Merida heard Flynn respond, just as her head came to the same level as his hips, she'd started to bend and crouch over her legs so Rapunzel didn't notice. 'Tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these lanterns,' Wow. This girl had a good memory. 'You both will act as my guides, take-'

"Ah!" Merida said as Flynn turned the chair back on its side and Merida got free from the hair. She quickly looked around for her bow and arrows. "Where's my archery kit?" She looked at Rapunzel, and noticed the painting next to her, it showed a girl with long hair, probably Rapunzel, gazing up at a sky of lanterns and dragons.

"Something brought you here..." Rapunzel began to say, "Princess..." Merida rolled her eyes. Rapunzel had heard Flynn call her that. "Call it what you will, fate..destiny." Rapunzel said, pulling Flynn up with her hair and looking at them both.

"A horse?" Flynn replied.

That was when Merida remembered, the wisps had lead her here, the wisps which lead you to your fate. "I'll help." Merida quickly said, and Rapunzel let go of her hair and clapped her hands together.

"Really?" Merida tortled as Flynn dropped to the floor. "Oops..sorry." Rapunzel told Flynn.

Flynn sighed, "Fine I'll help you find the Lanterns," Earlier she'd said she wouldn't give him back his satchel - containing the Queen's crown - back unless he'd take her on the adventure. He'd tried the smoulder, but then the Princess arrived.

Rapunzel unwrapped him from her hair, gave Merida back her arrows and bow as Merida agreed without Rapunzel needing to blackmail her and she waited as they climbed down using arrows.

Merida was climbing downwards, but above Flynn so accidently kept on kicking him. "Will-" Kick. "You." Kick. "Stop." Kick. "That?" Flynn asked, Merida was about to apologize for hurting him, but sarcastically, when Rapunzel came shooting past them, giggling.

She came to a stop at the end, Merida shared a look with Flynn. She kept kicking him until she got to the end and he thumped her. "That's for kicking me." He said.

"I could go running and racing and-" Rapunzel ran past them, completely oblivious and singing.

"Oh nae..." Was all Merida could say in terms of Rapunzel's song.

She and Flynn walked slowly behind Rapunzel and emerged from the cave to find her stop singing and bluebirds to fly away, even they hated the singing.

* * *

_How To Train Your Dragon_

Astrid had no idea where she was, she didn't know how to find her way back to Hiccup, she wasn't sure she wanted to go back to Hiccup, all she knew was she was in a dangerous forest. There were words of legends, such as the one about the bear Mor'du.

Astrid smiled remembering her Dragon training, but frowned when she realised she'd left her axe back in the cove where she'd followed Hiccup to. Great.

Still frowning, she continued to walk forward into the forest, she didn't recognise any of this, and hopefully she'd find someone. Somewhere. "Such as a pub called the Snuggly Duckling." She said aloud, maybe someone could help her back to Dun'broch in there. The pub looked like a cottage and there were horses outside eating straw. Astrid walked down to the pub and as soon as she opened the door she wished she hadn't. Firstly, it smelt like...like the colour brown and secondly there were guys with sneers and big noses, and hooks for hands all staring at her. Clearing her throat she asked: "Does anyone know where Dun'Broch is from here..?" The thugs looked at each other and sneered.

* * *

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter, especially the parts with Merida and Flynn. A lot of you have asked about Mor'du and as you know I've mentioned him this chapter, I have to figure out how to fit him in further into the story, oh wait I just got a great idea! Okay never mind, yep he'll be in here and so will the green death in case httyd fans were wondering x (and the stabbington bros tangled fans)**

**Sorry the HTTYD parts are so short, next chapter Hiccup will have more of a role (for obvious reasons) as will Astrid.**

**I've Got a Dream song next chapter as well because a lot of requests have been for it!**

****EDIT: Thanks to jasminejoy for pointing out spelling mistakes****


	4. Chapter 4

Witness

Chapter Four

_Tangled_

"But that's okay, I mean what she doesn't know won't kill her right?" Rapunzel mumured to herself as she held lily flowers in a lake, feeling the water around her feet and ankles. Birds chirped around the forest where they'd gone so far and the way morning sunshine reflected off the water - Rapunzel had never imagined anything so beautiful. Or the smell of the flowers at that - the scent was incredible. Although she'd been outside for mere minutes, Rapunzel was enjoying herself immensely.

Merida and Flynn weren't however. Rapunzel had to comment on every single detail and aspect of the journey. Everything was beautiful. Eye-opener to wonderful things of the world, right? Hardly. Not when you were ecstatic about every single thing. The only thing which kept them sane, a safe distance from Rapunzel and the occasional 'I blame you's shared to each other.

Of course they'd tried taking her away from the lilys, the lake, but then she ran into a cave and sat in a corner for a while. The two decided not to waste time and take her out. Then she found a large pile of leaves. She kicked them and then had to jump into every single pile of leaves she could find.

Following this, she climbed a tree. There, she could see the cave they'd emerged from, "I am a horrible being, I'm going back." She'd mumbled, but Merida remembered the wisps had lead her there and brought Rapunzel down and told her about rolling down hills. Immediate regret as then Rapunzel kept finding hills to roll down.

Soon after she she rolled into a large grassy area and claimed to be a despicable human being. Flynn, fed up of Merida poking him for no reason at this point, sat beside her on a rock. Bored. Rapunzel then decided to wrap her hair around a tree and jump. She carried on in a circle until her hair unravelled.

"Ahem." Flynn cleared his throat, walking up to the distraught girl. Merida had walked off somewhere in the forest, claiming to look for wisps...whatever they were. Flynn, of course felt sorry for her. Yes. That's why he thought it'd be best for her to go back to the tower and re-build the trust in her relationship with her Mother. Nothing about getting that satchel back...no. "You know, I can't help, but notice," He crouched down so he was level with Rapunzel at this point, "You're a little at war with yourself here." He said as gently as he could.

Rapunzel stopped rubbing the tears from her sore eyes and looked at him, "Wh-what?" She managed to stammer as he stood up.

"No, now I'm only picking up bits and pieces," He began to list them, "Overprotective mother. Forbidden Road trip. Merida being annoying." He smiled at her, "I mean this is pretty serious stuff, but let me ease your conscience." He carefully chose his wording here so she'd think he was on her side. "This is all part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure. That's good." He paused and added: "Healthy even." Then he noticed the girl's frog climbing up his shoulder looking angry, so he simply wiped his shoulder and accidentally the frog was also thrown off.

"You think?" Rapunzel asked him, wiping her nose on the part of her arm which was revealed, tears were no longer falling down her cheeks like the waterfall near where the tower was, so he was getting through to her. Rapunzel kept to herself she felt a little, sort of a happy feeling dance inside of her during his speech.

"Oh, I know!" Flynn told her, "You're way over thinking this, trust me." He smiled slyly to himself, hoping his plan would work. "Does your Mother deserve it? No." When he said 'no', Rapunzel shook her head sadly. "Would this break her heart and crush her soul?" Flynn then added, "Of course, but you've just got to do it."

Rapunzel gripped a lock of her hair tightly, "Break her heart?" Rapunzel heard Flynn mumble something, but she continued, "Crush her soul?" She added. Flynn picked a grape from a bush nearby.

"Like a grape." He muttered, squeezing the grape which made the juice splatter across the moss growing on the tree. Some droplets landed on Flynn's forehead as well.

* * *

_How to train your dragon/Brave/Tangled_

"I'm worried." Stoic paced in front of Gobber anticipating his son's arrival. Where was he? Stoic worried immensely as a Dragon attack had occured, and he wasn't fully sure if Hiccup would be all right against more than one dragon at a time. Even the King couldn't distract him.

Stoic was actually surprised the King was jumping around and singing despite that his daughter had been gone several hours now during a difficult time of her life and a dragon raid. "Mor'du! Mor'du!" He chanted.

It looked as if Gobber was going to say something when some of the palace guards entered the room. "Guards!" Stoic marched up to them. "Have you seen my son? Hiccup?" They shared glances.

"We don't know how to tell you this..." One of them barely whispered to the Viking.

"We fled the forest." Another added shortly afterwards. "We were looking for the theif of Queen Elinor's crown, Flynn Rider." Stoic was more surprised at the King's joy then, not only the whole Merida thing, but his wife's crown stolen? "However, there was a dragon raid and we hid in the nearest place we could find - what appeared to be ruins of a castle." He was waiting for them to say they found Hiccup's dead, mangled body inside, but was surprised to hear them finish: "One of our men was killed by the bear none other than-"

He was cut off by Fergus singing a long, loud off-key note of 'Mor'du' and gestured at the King. Mor'du had killed a man that day. The beast was still at large. "Get some weapons ready and more men, we're going after Mor'du." He told them.

* * *

_Tangled/How to train your dragon_

"You see? She is the worst." Merida hit Flynn several times, she'd accidentally scared the princess by jumping out of a large bush, she was meant to scare Flynn, but failed.

Nearby another bush moved, Rapunzel ignored the quarrelling pair and headed toward it bravely, however she stuck her frying pan out. Pascal crawled up her shoulder and squeaked in fear, Rapunzel gulped and her Frying pan moved in a quick up and down motion as her nerves acted.

"It's okay." A voice of what sounded to be a boy came from the bush, soon after a small-ish boy emerged from the bush. He had chestnut hair and wore a green shirt and fur jacket. He smiled at Rapunzel. "Hi, you lost?" Rapunzel nodded, Flynn and Merida hadn't been much help. The boy smiled. "My name's Hiccup."

Rapunzel lowered her frying pan slowly. "I'm Rapunzel" she giggled nervously. She looked around him and saw two eyes staring at her from the bush. She screamed slightly and Hiccup calmed her. He nodded at the bush and out stepped what looked like one of the flying things Rapunzel had often wondered and daydreamed of. "What is that?" She asked, studying the creature.

Hiccup titled his head, hadn't she seen a dragon before? "It's a dragon." He shrugged, "His name is toothless, he's a night fury dragon." Rapunzel nodded and walked slowly up to the creature, it was only then Hiccup noted her long hair which trailed along the floor. "Be careful." He told her, following her hair with his eyes, "He doesn't like strangers." Hiccup then noticed two pairs of feet by the hair, he looked up and gasped when he saw two figures.

Princess Merida. So she'd been with this girl all day. Her once blue and white dress was partially ripped showing some of her skin and scars or brusing developing in some areas. She stared open-mouthed at Toothless, in awe and shock. Hiccup wasn't sure if she knew about his sucess at the ring that day. Or success for his father, failure for him. He didn't want to kill the dragon. He couldn't kill dragons.

Hiccup also looked at the second figure. Wanted Theif Flynn Rider. He also stared in awe at the scene in front of him, furrowing his eyebrows a bit and tilting his head. He shook his head slightly too and mouthed: "Mad."

Hiccup turned around and saw Rapunzel stroking Toothless's head and nose, that was weird. Strange. Certainly not the reaction he'd been expecting, from either of them. Rapunzel looked scared when she saw Hiccup, let alone Toothless. Toothless also didn't react well to Astrid evidently or weapons at all. A frying pan wasn't really a weapon, but Hiccup expected Dragons would find anything metal that could be gripped would be seen as a threat to them.

"He likes you." Hiccup commented walking back to Rapunzel and Toothless, making sure he didn't step on her hair. "Hey, I have to go somewhere, and...well let's just say he can't come." Hiccup sighed if his father knew about Toothless, there'd be a lot of punishment. For both Hiccup and the Night Fury.

Merida just stared in awe at Rapunzel and more importantly Hiccup. She'd been his friend till she was about ten years old, her mother extended the length of her princess lessons and the days they were on, when Merida had spare time she'd spend it practising archery. She'd occassionally go to hang out with Hiccup but he'd be making up something about killing a dragon or seeing a troll. Merida wasn't embarassed by him; but she knew they'd grown apart by then and they wouldn't be able to re-build their friendship. Now, she couldn't believe it, Hiccup had a night-fury dragon as a pet almost. Then she rememberd the wisps and Hiccup had been with her that day, maybe she could change his fate too. "What about where your tower was, Rapunzel?" She asked them, partly answering Hiccup's question.

* * *

_Tangled_

Gothel was walking along, kicking a stone as she did, she hated three-day trips. She was only walking to Dun'Broch where she'd buy the shells at the market, but that took her a long time and it required two nights sleeping in the middle of the forest worrying that guards would find her or worse her flower and take the magic away again. Gothel had been extremely terrified that night, she'd been close to death again, so reaching and being healed was a miracle. Then the dragon arrived, tore the flower from the ground and flew off.

Gothel went to the village and found out about the dragon dropping the flower, that night she broke into their home. She only wanted a lock of the child's hair, it would be ideal for her as she'd be able to use the magic whereever, but it failed. The lock of hair turned brown, powerless and the roots also turned brown. She knew she had no choice but to abduct the child, whose name she'd learned as Rapunzel in the village square 'the miracle baby' they'd called her.

Rapunzel had no idea of her origin, Gothel almost thought she'd figured it out when she'd asked about the "floating lights". It reminded her when Rapunzel spoke of the wisps, leading up to the tower. To this day, Gothel truly wasn't sure if someone had been lead to Rapunzel, so it scared her to leave her flower alone.

Out of nowhere, while Gothel had been walking, two horses jumped out at her. A white, blonde mare and a white, brunette mare. Mere palace horses, they still made Gothel scream when she saw them. "Oh, palace horses." She smiled slyly at them, horses couldn't talk and as they were palace horses they could not kill her as obviously the riders wouldn't. That was when she noticed there were no riders. "Where's your riders?" She asked them, aloud. "Rapunzel!" She quickly realised. They might find her, figure out who she is. Gothel would never be able to use her hair again. "Rapunzel!" She gasped again, turning around this time and she ran off disregarding the horses.

She entered the cove and immediately recoiled, a dragon - which looked like the one who originally stole the flower - stood blocking her path. She knew they were a danger and would kill if they had the chance. She looked up at the tower, there was a chance Rapunzel was already dead. "Rapunzel!" She shouted as calmly as she could across the cove, "Rapunzel?" She shouted louder, more anxious this time.

Her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**A/N: I know I promised I've got a dream, but this chapter seemed really long and I thought putting part of the mor'du song in would make you guys somewhat happy? Ah! Okay it will be in next time, that is going to be soooo hard to write.**

**I've noticed a lot of your reviews say that it's hard combining two films and I've managed to combine three really well, thank-you! It actually isn't that hard for me but I think that's because this is loosely based on plotlines of the films. Writing the villains. That's hard. Mor'du and Gothel featured today.**

**Edit: 20/07/12 Thanks to MysteryGirl7Freak for the idea of how Hiccup could meet the others!**


	5. Chapter 5

Witness

Chapter Five

_Tangled_

"Ah there it is!" Flynn proclaimed, gesturing at the pub which he knew to be the place Ruffians hid from Guards in. He heard Merida snort and hoped she didn't know about it. He looked across at Hiccup who just stared intently at the pub and sighed. Rapunzel was clutching her frying pan to her chest. "The Snuggly Duckling." Flynn continued, exagerrating 'snuggly' and 'duckling'. "Don't worry, very quaint place." He smiled to himself, "Perfect for you." He put his arm on Raounzel's shoulder and told her, "Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor now do we?

"Well, I do like ducklings." She smiled at him, it was only now Flynn noticed she was quite petite and came up to his chin. Then again she was taller than both Merida and Hiccup, the princess and the lost viking. Flynn dreaded to think what Hiccup would tell his father, Stoic, if his father found out about the dragon. Flynn stayed as far away from the dragon as possible, it kept staring at him with his eyes. How the others managed to stay so close to it, he didn't know.

"Yay!" Flynn said really enthusiastically, when his arm was pulled back by the Princess.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, as quietly as she could. She'd heard rumours ruffians gathered here to hide, both from guards and bodies. "If they see you they'll kill you." She warned him, not that she really cared about Flynn, she knew Rapunzel did. She loooked at the Blonde girl in front of them, who slowly turned around to see where Flynn had gone. "She likes you, you know." Merida smiled.

Flynn pushed her to the side and walked forwards, Merida growled in disgust and pushed him to the side. How dare he, she was the princess! _Great, _thought Merida as they continued forward, _I sound like my mother 'you're the princess, Merida'_.

They opened the door to the snuggly duckling quickly and Flynn pushed Rapunzel inside, "Your finest table please!" He shouted into the tavern, Rapunzel at first felt a relaxed atmosphere of people sitting around and talking, then she noticed the blonde girl tied up to a pole and mean with hooks for hands. She shrieked. She gestured out her frying pan, "You smell that?" Flynn asked her, pushing her forward and walking her further into the tavern. "Take a deep breath through the nose." He was about to say how it smelt like the colour brown, when Hiccup interrupted him.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked, pushing past Flynn and Rapunzel and running up to her tied on this pole. "You let her go, now!" Hiccup looked at the one with the hook for a hand, who was nearest.

"Or?" He asked Hiccup, smiling. Hiccup gulped, not sure how to answer that. Obviously he wasn't the strongest of vikings. Luckily, another Ruffian caught him off guard.

"Is this you?" the Ruffian had a hand over a wanted poster of Flynn Rider. Hiccup wanted to get away from them as soon as possible, chase down Astrid and worry about tomorrow. Well, he had one of those crossed out.

"No, that'd be.." Merida told the Ruffian, who clearly hadn't been speaking to her. She moved one of his fingers covering the poster to reveal Flynn with a very long, large nose. "Ah, yep that'd be him." Merida folded her arms over her chest and nodded a Flynn who shot daggers at her from his eyes.

"Oh it's him all right." The thug who'd beent alking to Hiccup added, "Greno," he pointed at one of the other thugs, "Go find some guards!" The thug held Flynn's collar, "That reward is going to buy me a new hook."

While the ruffians were arguing over who got the money, Astrid whispered to Hiccup, "I am going to kill you when I get out of this!" Merida went around the squabbling thugs, Flynn and Rapunzel to Hiccup and Astrid. "And then you son of a half-troll is going to-"

"What's going on here?" Merida asked cautiously, approaching them.

"Nothing." Hiccup said, standing between Astrid and Merida. "Nothing at all." Merida smiled, walking around Hiccup.

"Oh I see, you-" Hiccup covered her mouth with his hand, shushing her. If these Ruffians found out that he was friends with a dragon, they'd tell the guards when they arrived.

"Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" They heard Rapunzel finishing her monologue, Merida sniggered at Flynn being hung up by his collar and Hiccup could only think about what Rapunzel had done as the Thug with the hookhand swung his axe out and marched up towards her.

The room was silent..until: "I had a dream once." _Oh nae, _thought Merida as the music began to play. "I'm malicious, mean and scary." The Thug sang, staring straight into Rapunzel's eyes, which made him only more mailicious, mean and scary. "My sneer could curdle dairy." Rapunzel stayed with her frying pan covering her face from him. "And violence was my hands are not the cleanest." He gestured towards chained up Astrid who had a bruise on her left arm.

"Don't you say anything." She muttered under her breath to Hiccup.

"But despite my evil looks," Rapunzel stared at him curiously, to her he wasn't evil anymore. Not since he started singing anyway. What she noticed was he didn't have pointy teeth, which Mother had said evil people did. Therefore, that didn't make him evil. "And my temper!" Astrid rolled her eyes, temper? When she walked in the bar and simply asked for help he got annoyed she accidently brushed past him. That's when he chained her up to this pole and was going to kill her, but Hiccup and whoever everyone else was walked in. "And my hook!"

The ruffian paused before continuing, "I've always yearned to be a concert pianist." Merida rolled her eyes, _of course._

Meanwhile, in the depths of the forest were some vikings looking for trouble. By trouble, of course they were looking for Mor'Du. "This is hopeless." Muttered one of the vikings, stepping over another pile of horse manure. Where was all this coming from? When did horses just stroll in the forest?

"It's not hopeless." Replied Stoick, who was leading the group. He was really looking for any signs of dragons, there were usually signs in the skies, but today it seemed rather clear for Dun'Broch.

"Exactly!" The King , Fergus, went in front of Stoick, oblivious to the sudden drop of land which he then fell down. Luckily, it wasn't much of a drop and with help from Stoick and other vikings, he got back up.

_"Na, na, na, na, na, la, la, la!" _The singing came from nearby and the vikings all paused. That was when they saw the guards who'd they'd split up from to cover more ground. They were being lead by a ruffian.

"He says there's been a sighting of Flynn Rider!" Said the captain of the guards, the group of vikings immediately followed. Flynn Rider had recently stolen the Queen's crown, and it was the Kingdom's duty to retrieve that.

During this, the guards had finished singing what all their dreams were. They proceeded to then ask their 'prisoners' what their dreams were."And you?" They turned to the three teenagers of Dun'Broch. Merida pushed Hiccup forward as Astrid kicked him forward. Hiccup nervously looked around at the group of vikings surrounding him. "My dream isn't simple," He began, singing off-key and quite quietly to begin with until the menacing stares of one of the vikings met him. "In fact it's rather crazy. You see I want dragons among people." At first Merida had laughed at how his lines didn't rhyme, until his first and third did. "Until the thoughts of monsters are hazy, I'll never be able to be with my best friend." He mumbled the last part, to himself mostly. He admitted it, Toothless was his best friend. Since he found him his life had improved so much, he was a champion in dragon training, his father was proud of him. Though everyone treated Hiccup like it was him who had accomplished these goals himself. He wanted them to know the truth from the start. Now Hiccup couldn't imagine going a day without Toothless, he was always so worried about the dragon being found.

The thugs looked at Merida, who gulped. "My, uh, dream is of my freedom," She stopped and took five seconds to think what rhymed with freedom. "That my role as princess of the kingdom," She continued, pausing every so often to come up with the preceeding lines. "Gives me chance to twist the laws, like ending the dragon wars." She looked at Hiccup and smiled, he smiled back. Merida heard his last sentence and felt a pang of sympathy for him. Nobody deserved to be separated from their best friend, for Merida hers was Angus. She couldn't imagine life without him, let alone being banned from being able to see him or worry he be killed every day. Merida glanced at Rapunzel who had been thankful for every thing that day. It made Merida realise not to be selfish, in a sense. If she could convince her Mother or Father the dragons were good, with Hiccup, maybe they'd also reconsider the marriage.

They looked at Astrid who stated: "I don't want to say." They raised their eyebrows. She sighed, and mumbled something about greatest dragon slayer, not meeting Hiccup's eyes. Merida bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Hiccup gazed over Astrid, what had she meant by 'it was' maybe Hiccup had changed her mind somehow. Maybe she'd help him prove everything they knew about Dragons was wrong.

Next the thugs turned to Flynn, "What about you?" The thug named Vladimir asked Flynn, in a low, grumpy voice.

"I'm sorry, me?" Flynn replied, acting like he had no idea what they were talking about.

"What's your dream?" Flynn smiled as he told them how he didn't sing, they'd got him down from the pole now, that was all he needed. Though, the ruffians got out their swords and pointed them at him. Their sharp exterior near Flynn's skin, he was especially worried about his nose.

"I have dreams like you." He jumped up onto the bar, as far away from the ruffians as he could, and their swords. "No really!" He pointed out his hands as if to say he surrendered. "Just much less touchy-feely," He didn't want to knit, fall in love, do puppet shows, "They mainly happen somewhere warm inside." He spotted Vladimir and his unicorns so jumped at the chance, "On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone!" He put one of Vladimir's unicorns ontop of a pile of brown sugar which looked like sand. He lay next to it himself, but the ruffians ripped him off the table and stretched him out, each holding an arm or a leg. "Surrounded by enormous piles of money!" He finished as they threw him upwards.

Rapunzel knew she was one of the only one's left who hadn't sung, she jumped on a table in the centre. "I've got a dream!" She sang beautifully the light bouncing off of her hair, which she wasn't so worried about being used right now, "I've got a dream!" Merida rested her elbow against a table and yawned, unlady-like but hey, her mother was nowhere nearby. "I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!" Flynn at this point sat back on the bar, he was also yawning to himself, who sang for no reason? "And with every passing hour-" Astrid looked outside and saw a woman open a window which was already ajar, she gasped as Rapunzel continued, "-I'm so glad I left my tower!" Astrid saw the woman slip away from the window, who was she? "Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream!" Rapunzel continued.

The ruffians went to sing another chorus, when the one they sent off to get guards for Flynn returned, "I found the guards!"

* * *

**Sorry for late update, I had a surprise week and a half trip to Scotland. Which is actually where this is based, funnily enough. **

**I'm sorry most of the song isn't there, and if this feels rushed. I wanted to update before I went away again. I'll probably edit the chapter a little more when I get back. **

**I hope you like the cliffhanger at the end :) Initially I was going to write up until the guards go down the passage, and I have written some of that part already. Though I didn't want to rush the rest of it, so little cliffie there.**

**Are there any other songs you guys want to see done on here? I have ideas for two certain song crossovers, but won't say as it could spoil the storyline.**


	6. Chapter 6

Witness

Chapter Six

"I found the guards!" Greno told them, each person felt their heart stop for a moment. In that moment, everyone had to think of a place in the tavern to hide. For behind him, each dreamer -but Rapunzel- saw someone they didn't want to see. For Flynn, it was the sturdy captain of the guards, with a stern look on his face. A look he wanted to give to Flynn when he finally captured the wanted theif. Quickly thinking, Flynn grabbed Rapunzel's arm and took her to where he was, below the bar.

Merida saw her Father, who inevitably would take her back to her Mother. Her father wouldn't care she was out in the glen - except he had a furious, impatient darting of his eyes. Mor'du had been sighted somewhere nearby, her father would rush her back to her Mother who would kill her for destroying the family's tapestry. After she did that, Merida had hid in one of the spare rooms overnight and as soon as it was dawn she ran off with Angus. That's why she felt tired; she'd been up since hours ago. She, however, saw a hole underneath the staircase in the snuggly duckling and hid under there.

As for Hiccup, he saw his father. Now his Father saw him in the ring today as a tough Viking, but he'd sent Hiccup to find Merida, which Hiccup had done. Though, he knew that by revealing Merida she might not change the law like she said. Hiccup slowly shifted himself behind the pole where Astrid was, during the song he'd started to unchain her, so she was free. To Hiccup's surprise she didn't hide however and he would have grabbed her, but one - she was stronger than him, two - he didn't have any time for the captain of the guards had pushed Greno aside and strode in.

"Where's Rider?" The captain of the guards entered first, anger surged through the captain; he knew the theif was here. Beneath the smell of a burning pot roast, sweaty men and behind the fallen shadows of the ruffians, Flynn was there. "Where is he?" He asked again, getting angrier as he descended further into the snuggly duckling, "I know he's in here somewhere. I'll turn the place upside down if I have to." The captain banged his clenched fist against the cold, hard oak bar. Unaware of the wanted who remained hidden there.

Stoick, leader of the tribe, and Fergus, King of the kingdom, entered next. Behind all the faces the first person Stoick saw was: "Astrid?" He recoiled slightly. Nobody ever came this far past raven point usually, nothing was here. Only those who had something to hide did. Astrid smiled, she'd been hoping he'd notice her.

She turned to point at Hiccup, but caught the eye of Merida, by accident. Merida's aqua blue eyes seemed to plea with her, plea not to reveal Hiccup or Merida. Astrid remembered earlier when Hiccup stopped Toothless from attacking her, 'She's a friend,'. Astrid looked away, not knowing if she'd regret what she was about to do. She pointed at Bruiser, the one who liked to knit, "He's my uncle, my, uh, Mum wanted me to see him." Bruiser saw her eyes widen as she stared at him and he nodded, going along with her. He hadn't actually been listening as he was focused intently on his knitting. Merida exhaled, so did Hiccup.

Meanwhile, Hookhand opened a secret entrance for Rapunzel and Flynn. The passage lead to the middle of the forest, Hookhand new that would take them back to their adventure and once the guards left, he'd be able to point the others in the right direction as well. "Go." He told them, crouching down to where they were as the other Ruffians hid the three. "Live your dream." He continued, staring down the passage, a rocky road full of obstacles. That was how you achieved your dream, overcoming problems. The pianist smiled.

"I will." His smile quickly faded however, Flynn had no dream, that wasn't something to aspire to.

"Your dream stinks," Hookhand blankly pointed out, and he watched Flynn's smile fade. "I was talking to her." Flynn frowned, partly glad Merida wasn't there to laugh at him and he continued forward. He turned round and saw Rapunzel kiss the ruffian on the cheek, 'She likes ye,' Merida had said, 'An ye like her,' Flynn shook off the jealousy feelings which came rushing towards him like bullets and continued down the cave.

"Come on!" Fergus whined like a child. "Mor'du could have killed someone else by now." The guard bit his lip, when on cue - Maximus arrived. With another horse. "Angus?" Fergus asked, not focusing on what Maximus was doing. Where was Merida? What had happened? Angus followed Maximus, he smelt Merida and looked towards the spot where she hid, but couldn't see her so continued onwards.

"A passage! Come on men, let's go!" The captain of the guards headed forwards, the rest of the guards following him. Stoick and Fergus gathered up the rest of the men and headed outside - to track down dragons and Mor'du.

As soon as everyone was out of sight, Astrid grabbed Hiccup and threw him to the floor. "Our parents war is about to become ours." Merida climbed out of the hole, part of her hair got caught so she yanked herself out as well, and stared at Hiccup, curled up slightly on the floor. Astrid continued, "Figure out," She turned to Merida, "which side you're on."

The three of them left; Astrid at the front, Hiccup and Merida at the back. Astrid turned to them both, "and how do you suppose we get home?" Merida faked trying to think, by biting her lip and looking at Hiccup, who shifted his eyes from side to side.

The two of them didn't speak and headed towards the direction they'd come from to get to the snuggly duckling, Astrid followed and as they got nearer to where Rapunzel's tower was, she new it was inevitable - the dragon, toothless. Merida followed Hiccup through the vines and smiled when she remembered the wisps. She bumped into Hiccup.

Toothless had gone. And in his place, a very large, very scary, and more importantly angry bear named Mor'du, stood next to the corpse of a Stabbington brother.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, another cliffhanger! Well, wait till next chapter which should be in a week's time. It will of course be more brave-related next time.**

**So I have some questions for you guys: Do you think it's okay me getting Flynn to like Rapunzel already because in the cave part they seem to be flirting with each other and I thought maybe they already like each other? Plus, what do you think happened to toothless? I have two ideas - nope, not gonna tell you - I'm just curious what you all think will happen!**


	7. Chapter 7

Witness

Chapter 7

"Mor'du!" Merida shrieked as soon as she saw him, she put her hand on Hiccup's chest and leather strap, which attached him to Toothless, and forced Hiccup to walk backwards away from the bear. Hiccup gulped. Mor'du was easily fifteen foot tall as he stood on his hind legs, and his teeth were as sharp as swords. The bear stared at them hungrily, blood dripping from his mouth onto the dead body below him.

Astrid looked around and ran up to Merida, placing her hand on her shoulder, "Merida try your arrows!" Merida looked at Astrid, quickly nodded and drew an arrow from her quiver. Taking little time to aim it at the bear - who drew closer to them - she fired several arrows in Mor'du's direction. Firing over and over, but Mor'du didn't even flinch, his scarred face got nearer to them as though he was contemplating how to kill them.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion then, Mor'du gripped his claws into the ground and charged towards them, one swipe and they'd all be in pieces. Breathing hard, Astrid threw a rock at the bear, which distracted it momentarily. Though it wasn't long before the bear charged towards them again, Hiccup drew the only thing he had, his dagger, and the bear raised his paw high and aimed towards them.

Merida wasted no time thinking, she forced Hiccup and Astrid to the ground and rolled out of the Monster's way just in time before it hit her. Merida looked across and saw Hiccup's arm was bleeding, Mor'du had just got his arm, a small dent in his skin, quickly filling with blood was there. In one of Mor'du's paws was a small dagger, Hiccup had only just managed to save his life. Astrid growled, picked up a large rock and threw it at the monster's head. It did the same as before, just knocked him out of focus momentarily.

It wasn't long before Mor'du went for them again, Merida went to shoot another arrow at him, but he merely snatched it from her hands. Merida screamed as the bear pounced on her, its teeth inches from her neck. That's when she heard a high-pitched growl from nearby. Mor'du looked around and saw a black winged figure, and on it was a girl. With a lot of hair. Behind her was the thief Flynn Rider. Toothless shot at the bear, causing Mor'du to turn around and stare at the dragon, with black scales as dark as the night sky.

Mor'du roared angrily and Toothless shot again, this time hitting the bear directly in the chest. Mor'du stumbled backwards and fell. Merida could hear her heartbeat, beating so fast she thought it might explode from her chest. But Mor'du didn't move or flinch again. Mor'du was dead and from him raised blue magic. Rapunzel and Flynn landed the Night Fury and stared at it too. A man was formed who nodded as a thank-you. Merida recognised him instantly. The man her Mother had told her about recently, the oldest prince who had defied his Kingdom. Merida gasped as his figure then turned into a wisp, which disappeared.

Merida shook herself back to attention, she stared at Rapunzel and Flynn, "You saved my life!" She gasped, her voice was slightly higher in pitch. Merida looked again across to where the bear - dead bear - Mor'du was. She smiled to herself. Her dad would be upset he'd missed the death of Mor'du, and missed his chance of revenge on the beast. He wouldn't believe her about the wisps. Her mother would be glad she was safe. That was that for her Mother really, she remembered it was tomorrow - during the celebrations for the 'lost dragon princess' that she'd have to make a final decision. She remembered the way Flynn had been smiling at Rapunzel in a way that said he liked her as more than a friend. Merida wanted that kind of love - not from Flynn - but from someone. That's the kind of love she'd marry for. Not a forced marriage.

"Actually, you should thank Toothless." Rapunzel clutched her frying pan between her fingers and smiled at the dragon who'd saved her life as well. "We all should, he's saved many lives today." She gazed at Hiccup momentarily and smiled at him, Hiccup smiled back, and went up to his best friend. The offspring of lightning and death placed his head under Hiccup's hand. Hiccup sighed and pressed the tips of his fingers into Toothless's head. "How did you find him?"

Flynn laughed, he still hadn't noticed the dead stabbington brother on the ground, and told Hiccup: "You mean how did he find us?"

"This is all my fault!" Rapunzel told herself, biting her lip and sobbing to herself. "She was right I never should have done this." Rapunzel and Flynn were trapped in a dark cave, filling with water quickly. They had been running from everyone who didn't like Flynn, well that's how Rapunzel knew them. She and Flynn had been using Rapunzel's hair to make their way through the canyon when the horse caused the dam to break. The water came flooding out of nowhere - so fast it carried rocks, boulders with it. The pair thought they were lucky when they got to the cave, but water still came flooding in. Frantically, the two had been searching for a weak point in the rocks which formed the cave - trying to find a way out.

The two had given up. Rapunzel thought of her few short hours outside of the tower. Merida had been telling her about the wisps - the blue things which must have been what Rapunzel saw when she was young - that lead her to Rapunzel. She'd talked about the wisps with such emphasis in her voice - she truly believed somehow she'd been lead to Rapunzel as Rapunzel could help her. Now Rapunzel was going to drown. "I'm so sorry Flynn." She sobbed again, he hadn't exactly agreed to this - she'd blackmailed him, he had no choice but to accept and now... Now he was going to die because of her.

Rapunzel was still sobbing when Flynn said something. "Eugene." Rapunzel looked at him, confused.

"What?" What was 'Eugene'? Rapunzel had never heard of it, maybe it was someway to get them out of there, maybe it was something people said when they were returning an apology.

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." Eugene confessed to her. "Someone might as well know." Eugene hadn't exactly gotten around the whole idea he was going to die. He didn't blame Rapunzel though, she'd been locked in a tower for years and because of that she was childish when it came to everything. She was so full of life compared to any other person Eugene had ever known. It saddened him she was going to die too - the day which earlier she proclaimed as the happiest in her life. Eugene sighed, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm, not that it mattered, the water level was quickly rising. They'd be underwater any second.

Rapunzel smiled at him, and confessed herself: "I have magic hair that glows when I sing," She chuckled at this - how ridiculous it was. She hadn't really realised what she had said, she was so focused on how she'd soon be completely underwater.

"What?" When Eugene asked her, which was Rapunzel quickly realised. It was pitch black underwater - but her hair, it could glow. Brightly, too.

She drew another breath and repeated herself: "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" The water level had reached her chin now, Rapunzel quickly bent her head back as close as she could to the ceiling and sang the words: "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine!" She and Eugene inhaled one last time and the water then filled the cave.

Rapunzel's hair shone like the sun under the water, the light flooded the cave quickly and both Rapunzel and Eugene looked around. At the bottom of the cave they saw an area with small rocks which looked easy to move. The two moved towards it, their eyes beginning to sting because of the water and the sudden brightness from Rapunzel's hair. As her hair began to fade though and their lungs began to scream for oxygen, Eugene carried on digging through the rocks, hoping outside would be the end.

Outside, Toothless lay, trying to catch the fish in the river. After seeing Gothel in the cave, Toothless knew Hiccup would want him somewhere where he wouldn't be found as soon as possible. The dragon had left the cave and ran through the forest - he wasn't able to fly without the help of Hiccup. Toothless rested his head on his claws, sighing. He realized now he had to find Hiccup. Who could be anywhere.

Toothless then saw a few rocks trapped in this boulder started to crumble down. Toothless stood up and growled, daring them to challenge him. Next thing he knew a hand came out of the boulder along with a lot of rushing water and all the rocks fell into the river. Along with the sediment, a blonde girl and the thief Toothless had met earlier emerged. They were muttering to themselves, not noticing Toothless they were so out of breath, they almost didn't hear the scream. Hiccup's scream. Toothless's ears went right up immediately. Hiccup was in danger somewhere. _His _Hiccup. "Quickly!" Rapunzel said, already climbing onto Toothless.

Eugene followed her, but as soon as Rapunzel got Toothless into the air - though she didn't know how to fly well, she extended out Toothless's wing, but that was it. Plus there was the extra weight of her hair, and the water weight they were now carrying. Soon after they were in the air Eugene paused and realized Hiccup - and possibly Merida and maybe even that girl he saw the two by, could be dead by now. "What if we reach them and they're already dead?" he blurted out without thinking. Rapunzel smiled and turned round to look at him.

She stroked her fingers through a few strands of hair, "It doesn't just glow."

She turned back round and saw her cove, her tower and the unmistakable bright orange hair of Merida's. She bent her foot forwards, though she hadn't realized it had done anything to Toothless's tail and the dragon shot at the dark, tall figure looming over Merida. The figure looked back and Eugene recognized him instantly, "Mor'du." the bear had killed his parents, that was the tale he'd heard from the women who worked at the orphanage anyway. Toothless shot again - this time directly hitting the scarred bear with arrows sticking out of him.

* * *

"We have to get out of here," Merida told everyone after Rapunzel explained how Toothless found them. Eugene by now had noticed the dead Stabbington brother, it was the one who was a mute. The stabbington brothers had helped him escape from a jewellery heist once, since they were partners. Now, though, Eugene just stared at him, his eye patch had a hole in, revealing his bad eye which had been scratched by a sword. His body was covered with scars from the bear's claws no doubt, and teeth marks completely covered the body. Eugene didn't want to think about the pain the man had been in when he was killed. Merida had ignored Eugene's looks of guilt and sorrow and continued anyway; "If your Mother finds you we're all dead," Merida pointed an arrow at Rapunzel. She bit her lip. "And Hiccup if your Dad finds us, your dragon's dead." Hiccup shared a look with Toothless and told his buddy it would be all right.

"We're too far from the kingdom." Pointed out Astrid. "I don't think Toothless can carry all five of us." Hiccup looked up, she trusted Toothless now? This was...great. Hiccup felt a tingly sense in his stomach, he'd always liked Astrid. Now maybe she even liked him. "And Hiccup, you don't look like you can walk far." Rapunzel jumped and smiled.

"I can fix that!" She said excitedly. Everyone gave her a look of confusion, Merida and Eugene were used to her childishness, but Astrid had only just met her. She knew she was crazy - singing with Ruffians and all. Astrid just shook her head slightly, mouthing a 'what?'

"I know a place near we can camp for the night, just near the kingdom." Eugene had often stayed there before - with the Stabbington brothers - it was a perfect little spot and there was plenty of firewood nearby. Eugene shrugged at everyone, "Follow me." With that, they did. With those words, their adventure continued. One enemy was dead, but they still had two to defeat. One of which had been watching the whole exchange, with the remaining Stabbington Brother.

* * *

******Please review! PLEASE. There are more of you who follow this story now then actual reviews, even if it's quick. I'm sorry if I sound whiny.**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for kind-of late update, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I told you it would be a lot more Brave-related. The film was finally released in the UK, so I was able to see it (legally) so it gave me a lot of ideas for this chapter! There are are also mixes of The Kill Ring scene in HTTYD with Toothless hearing Hiccup scream and defending him. **

**The campfire scene may go across two chapters, it will be much more HTTYD related where we'll hear a bit about how Hiccup and Toothless met. As all of them will share their stories. **

**I will do Mother Knows Best, but it will be slightly different to how it's done in Tangled. You'll see.**


	8. Chapter 8

Witness

Chapter 8

The storm echoed all around her, rain falling and clashing against her cheeks. Her hair hung loosely and her ginger curls tied together. All Merida could smell was the damp woods around her and the slight aroma of what was a burning fire, but had since been destroyed by the cruel drops of the rain.

Merida looked at her wooden shelter she'd made for herself, it had leaks and the wood itself was damp. Merida looked across to Hiccup who was being covered by Hiccup's wings from the rain. Astrid had told him something, Merida didn't hear and left.

The storm echoed around her again, reminding her of a time shortly after her sixth birthday. It was stormy outside, dragons had already attacked that fateful day. Merida hadn't seen Hiccup, his Mother had accidentally been killed by a viking. He was aiming for the dragon and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Merida had always been afraid of storms, so when she saw a flash of lightning outside she'd screamed and ran to her Mother, who sang a song with her. Merida could still remember some words of it;_ A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth. Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan. Ar righinn oig, fas as faic. Little baby, hear my voice, I'm beside you, O maiden fair. Our young Lady, grow and see._ At the time, Merida hadn't understood what the words of the song meant, they just helped to calm her down and chase away the fear. Now she did though, no matter where she went or who she was, her Mother would always be beside her. Always.

Merida lay on the damp floor and closed her eyes, trying to forget about the storm around her and focusing on the words of the song.

As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, she really missed her Mother.

* * *

A few hours later, the storm had died down and Rapunzel woke up. It was still night, about four a.m. As she kept her eyes open, the night got more clear. Shapes and figures revealed themselves. She saw Merida first, curled into a ball underneath a wooden shelter. Then Toothless, who she assumed covered Hiccup from the rain. Last she saw Eugene.

She sighed, looking across to the tree where she'd hidden the satchel. _'Likes you? Please Rapunzel, that's demented!'_ Rapunzel felt tears sting her eyes as she thought back to the hour when her Mother found her, and broke her heart.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry this is so late! I got writer's block and well, this came out of nowhere. And sorry it's so short!**

**I told you this chapter would be the campfire scene, but that will be the next scene. It might not be the entire scene though, cause I really want Hiccup to tell them how he met Toothless and his dad. Such.**

**Please leave a review! Forgive me for the late update? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Witness

Chapter 9

"Ah'll set up camp!" Merida moaned as they found a clearing in the forest after walking for hours and hours. Merida had been complaining of this and that as they went through the forest, _why can't we ride the dragon_, _if Flynn-oh sorry-Eugene is so smart why can't he take us_, _Rapunzel can I just hide in your hair_? Eugene was fed up and his hand was still in agony, it had begun to heal but if he bent it slightly then the new skin would crack. He kept asking Rapunzel questions to put off her healing his hand, as he was nervous about it. It wasn't every day magic hair healed you, was it? he discovered that if she cut her hair though, it turns brown and loses its power, that's why her Mother never let her leave. Now she'd told him all of that, Eugene had run out of questions for her.

"Would you let me heal you, Eugene? Please?" Rapunzel asked, holding his hand and staring as the blood seeped through the cracks. Eugene felt his heartbeat raise a little when she held his hand, when she talked to him and just him or even when she was walking and her arm touched his slightly. He'd been with a lot of women, surprisingly a lot of them liked his bad-attitude, but Rapunzel...she was, different. She didn't seem to have any hatred, jealousy or anything like that in her heart just goodness. He liked the way she found joy in everything, she didn't resent her Mother as much as she probably should for not letting her venture into the outside world. For a girl that had never left her house before, she was smart too. Smart enough to blackmail him, smart enough to get them out of the cave.

He glanced at her, she was smiling at him, her eyes pleading for his agreement as if - if he didn't agree – he'd die. "Fine." He told her, she clapped her hands and sat down on a log near where Merida was setting up the fire. Merida watched them and rolled her eyes, she knew they were falling in love, they were just a magic boat ride away from kissing. She looked over to the other couple – Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup had been apologizing to her for the best part of an hour, but Astrid wasn't taking any of it.

"If you won't listen, at least let me show you." Astrid looked at him and the dragon, the dragon had saved her life she guessed, not to mention Hiccup's. "Please, Astrid."

She pushed him out of the way and helped Merida with the fire. "Ah don't need yer help!" Merida shouted at her. Astrid looked furious now.

"You know what, fine! you want to die in the forest?" She looked at Hiccup, though all eight eyes were on her now, "Die in the forest!" Astrid stormed off, Hiccup yelled after her but she carried on walking.

"Now look what you've done!" He shouted at Merida.

The fire started so Merida stood up and turned to him; "Me? This was yer fault! I never asked you to come lookin' for me!"

"At least help me get her back!" Hiccup said, already walking off with Toothless by his side, Merida rolled her eyes and muttered _why me?_ as she followed them.

Rapunzel and Eugene sat there for a while, alone, not sure how to respond. Eugene sudden became aware Rapunzel was holding his hand. "Anyway," he quickly said to avoid the awkwardness, but he noticed Rapunzel was already staring at him, she looked nervous.

"Promise...promise you won't freak out.." Eugene looked down to his hand at the strands of hair, his hand still hurting pretty bad from where he'd scraped it at the cave. He met her eyes again, her gorgeous, huge green eyes. Rapunzel watched him with curiosity, she hadn't even begun and he already looked freaked out. _"Flower, gleam and glow."_ She was singing it slower than she had in the cave Eugene noticed, from the moment when said the first word her roots light up and the light spread down her hair. _"Let your power shine."_ She continued, the light had now spread to where her hair touched the grass, Eugene suddenly felt panicked what if the light burned? He didn't want his hand to burn! _"Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine."_ Eugene looked at her, in an angelic form her eyes were closed and she sang the words like a song, her voice was beautiful. She didn't look like her hair was burning her at all. _"Heal what has been hurt."_ Eugene followed the trail of her and he saw the light flow past Pascal, Rapunzel's pet frog who gestured to his hand. _"Change the fate's design._" Eugene looked at his hand; the light had now reached the hair Rapunzel had wrapped around his hand and it didn't burn at all, he felt a soft, sort of sensation on his hand, _"Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine..."_ Rapunzel lifted her eyes open, slowly and carefully Eugene unwrapped the hair around his hand, no scar, no blood, no burn mark. Skin.

He went to scream. "PLEASE DON'T FREAK OUT!" Rapunzel quickly shouted, Eugene stood up and wrapped his hands under his armpits.

"I'm not freaking out..I just I.." Eugene looked round for some distraction, "I'm worried the fire will die, I'll just get some err..firewood." He met her eyes for a second, each of them smiled at each other, he wasn't fooling Rapunzel, he knew he wasn't. After that, they both drew away from each other. Rapunzel giggled to herself.

"Well,"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update but I finally got through my writer's block! Yay!**

**And sorry readers but there will be no Mother Knows Best (reprise) simply because I really, really don't know how to write that sorry x**

**Next chapter will be them waking up in the clearing, and I'm so sorry I didn't get them to share stories around the campfire, but Hiccup and Merida will talk about what's been going on since they last properly spoke which will mainly focus on Hiccup's story!**

**TOODLES X**


End file.
